Amnesiac
Amnesiac is an episode of Noah 10. Episode "You refused to fight, so now you will pay the price." Said Maki. Suddenly, a bean went right through Maki and killed him. Noah and Kierra looked and saw that it was a Conscion with red eyes. "Who are you?" Kierra asked. The Conscion moved his hand across the screen. A bright flash engulfed the screen. We see a swirling vortex. Noah and Kierra fall into it. The Conscion fades from view. The screen fades to white, and then back to normal. "Where are we?" Noah asked. They were in a ruined wasteland of what looked to be something that used to be a city. "New Orleans?" Kierra said. "Kierra! Too soon." Noah replied. Noah and Kierra walked through the ruins. "I don't remember anything. I just remember us walking home or something? I dunno." Noah said. "Me neither." Kierra responded. Suddenly, a ninja looking person jumped out at Noah and Kierra. "Segurason! Allsop! You both die here!" He said. "Do we know you?" Noah asked. "Not me directly. But you destroyed my life! You ruined the world! For that, you'll die!" The Ninja answered. The Ninja got out swords and tried to cut the two, but missed. Noah transformed. "Um...what the dump? I can turn into aliens?" The Ninja cut Noah's face. Noah had a small cut on his cheek. Kierra kicked the Ninja in the face. Noah shot a positive karma beam at the Ninja. The Ninja dropped to the ground. Kierra levitated him and sent him flying. Noah reverted. "So...I can transform, you have telekinesis...WHAT THE DUMP!?" Noah said. "I think our memories are slowly fading! I can't remember my birthday and that was a month ago!" Kierra said. "...I think...SEE!?" "See what?" Noah asked. The two went on exploring. The found an abandoned building. "What's this strange contraption, Kyla?" Noah asked. "No clue, Sora. But my name is Liara T'Soni!" Kierra responded. They went inside it. One of the floors collapsed and the two fell. They crashed and landed where a bunch of hermits were. "It's them! The ones who ruined the world!" "Hey a watch!" Noah transformed. "Otter Charizard!" Noah shot water at them. They started drinking it. "Drink up, puppies!" Noah said. Kierra walked and then tripped. She accidentally sent a hermit flying. The rest of them attacked. Noah shot a tidal wave and knocked them all out. He reverted back. "I think I gave them too many otters." Noah said. "I think you does too, whoever you are." Kierra said. They continued walking and then they saw a castle. The Conscion from earlier was on top. "My followers! The two responsible for ruining Earth will soon be killed!" He said. "Yeah! Let's kill them!" Kierra yelled. "There they are!" Everybody charged at Noah and Kierra. They ran away. "WHAT THE TACO IS GOING ON!? Hey, I can speak proper English again! But who the dump are you?" Noah said. "I dunno. Who are you, sir?" Kierra said. The two then caught captured and knocked out. They are now in a dungeon. "You wanna know what happened?" The Conscion said to the two. "What happened? I wasn't here for it. I missed it again, dang it." Noah said. "No you idiot. Here. I will refresh your memories." Said the Conscion. He glared at them. A bright flash blinded the screen and then faded. "Huh? It's you! What did you do to Kierra and I?" Noah said. "I sent you into the future and erased your memories. I will now kill you before you remember." "But you just gave us our memories back..." Kierra said. ".....MURDER TIME." Suddenly, the Conscion changed into... "Albedo!? COME ON! Give other villains a chance in the spotlight!" Noah said. "Sorry. I'm so unloved." Said Albedo. "So...yup. You're free to go. I need to go cry." Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Allsop Aliens *Mindfreak (Albedo) *Karma (Noah) *Water Hazard (Noah) Villains *Albedo Trivia *FIND. BLOODY. GIR. *This episode is a continuation of Blood Sport. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes